Goodbye to the Ones I Love
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: She couldn't handle staying near him any more... not as long as he couldn't love her. And she couldn't handle the reminders of him that were everywhere, so she had no choice but to go...  Prelude to "Letters for Yahiro"


MBP: So… this is a… prelude? Yeah, a prelude to **"Letters for Yahiro**"!

Taru: Huh?

MBP: If you were a fan, I hope you enjoy this!

Rini: And if you're still confused about any of the hints in "Letters for Yahiro", MBP would be happy to explain!

MBP: Yeah, but **please** ask me in a PM… anyways, I do hope you enjoy this! Please, read and review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodbye to the Ones I Love<strong>_

Megumi looked at her phone, tempted to delete the text message glowing at her and to block the number so she'd never have to see it again. She didn't want to go out on another "date" with Yahiro, not to any of his parties, not to the park, not to fool her mother into thinking she had a boyfriend that cared about her… she didn't want Yahiro to pretend nothing was wrong and nothing bad had happened between them… she wanted a real date, and a real boyfriend, and she wanted Yahiro to care about her the same way she cared about him.

There were times that she could think that he did care. He did pretend to be her boyfriend so that she didn't have to tell her mother that she'd lied. He gave her the wishing stone; even though he did say he didn't love her, she could tell he was hiding something. He tried to help her, and he always protected her, especially if another boy was involved.

The latest event was at Akira's birthday party, when she had gone for a walk to get away from the noisy crowd Akira's parties always seemed to attract. She'd been joined by Mitsuru, a boy she'd started a conversation with, and had surprisingly been completely comfortable with. He even reminded her of Yahiro in a way, though he was honest when he said he didn't want her going out in the dark alone because he was worried she'd get hurt. Yahiro had found his way into their walk, and Megumi could have sworn that he'd been jealous, but then he didn't talk to her for the next week.

Megumi sent back a quick text saying that she was tired and she couldn't go out, because Ryuu had told her to rest. Lying didn't hurt so much, not when everything else hurt so much more. Yahiro never replied back, and Megumi smiled painfully, turning the phone off, blinking back tears.

He didn't care about her. And she wasn't sure she could handle being so close to him anymore without going completely crazy.

Megumi shook away the tears, taking a deep breath before piling the rest of her clothes into her suitcase and zipping it up with difficulty. The note she'd written seemed cold, uncaring, and she knew Ryuu and Jun would never understand. They wouldn't understand that just avoiding Yahiro wouldn't help; reminders of him would be everywhere. She needed to get away from everything, including them.

They'd be angry. They'd all be hurt, but they'd move on. Megumi had made sure that no one would find her unless she wanted to be found. For once, she was doing something for herself, and she wouldn't let anyone get in the way.

Tears flooded her eyes when she imagined how everyone's faces would change when they realized she was gone, and the search they were sure to go on that would last for days. They froze when she realized the one person she wanted to worry about her would never care.

Determination restored, Megumi picked up her suitcase and walked out the door, telling herself not to look back. Her hands squeezed the suitcase so hard that they began to hurt, making her move faster until she found herself in the car that had been waiting for her.

She glanced out the window, crying softly as she left behind the only home she'd ever really known, not knowing if she'd ever get the strength to come back.

On her way out of the city, Megumi caught a glimpse of Yahiro sitting at a café, typing on his laptop and checking his phone as if waiting for someone. As the car carrying her drove away, she whispered to the boy she loved, hoping that he'd hear her somehow.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

><p>MBP: I don't know why, but I felt compelled to put Megumi's leaving scene… don't ask me.<p>

Taru: I'm not involved with this… why am I here?

Rini: Because Kio ditched!

MBP: Kio's hiding because you torture him and make him wear skimpy girls clothes…

Rini: That's not torture! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review! Bye bye!


End file.
